fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bob Boogleface Show
The Bob Boogleface Show '''is a comedy about a super-celebrity named Bob Boogleface, who lives in a weird place called Quibblobicus, and his struggles to cope with his annoying neighbors. It premiered in 2012 on Vision, and a syndicated version is occasionally shown on ComedyCentral. It is made by JellyfishJam38, and the first of his shows to be rated TV-MA. Characters '''Bob Boogleface: '''The main character in the series. He is a worldwide celebrity, known for, well... just about everything. He lives in a really weird state of America called Quibblobicus, and first moved there to avoid the relentless media coverage of him. However, he seems to have got even more coverage after moving. Bob Boogleface has an evil parasitic twin named Eric, or the Demon of Christmas Spirit, on his shoulder. He normally covers this up by wearing twenty thick coats, though. His wife is Lucinda Boxworth, he has ten children (most who are adults, but the two youngest are 13), and he has a dog named Spud, who is a murderous, manic-depressive psychopath. He was born as Monifrayer Mayclayer, but died and got resurrected as Bob Boogleface. His two main likes are road trips and getting drunk, and his best friend is Notorious Noggin. '''Lucinda Boxworth: '''Bob Boogleface's wife, a chicken-lady from the land of linear equations. She has three times the IQ of Stephen Hawking, and Spud often tries to kill her. Despite being a human-chicken hybrid, most of the males in Quibblobicus lust for her. She gets frustrated rather easily, but is mainly passive. Lucinda has lived in Quibblobicus ever since she was twenty years old, and has a phobia of pork chops. She is also a professional MMA fighter. '''Notorious Noggin: '''The dumbest person in Quibblobicus. He has an unusually large head, and an unusually small brain. He is also a virgin, and finds the very idea of intimacy disgusting. Somehow, he has a son. He is a good friend of Bob Boogleface, and lights his spirits with his stupidity. He starred in the movie "Dumb and Dumber and Dumberer and Dumbererer" as the main character. The movie was a flop and was called by critics "a worse sequel than Jaws: The Revenge". Noggin is also jobless, but has attempted to get one many times. '''Boris Blongy: '''A mad scientist, who owns all the top science centers. Despite being 1045 years old, he has found an anti-aging formula that keeps him looking like he's aged around ninety. Notorious Noggin is scared of him, because he thinks that he's a zombie. Most of the other characters stay away from him too, even though he often has the most important things to say. He has made such inventions as the Innuendo-Translator, the Murderator, a hair-comb made of pizza collected from the bottoms of buses, mariwacko (a cross between weed and tobacco) and more. His most popular invention was bought by four people. '''Mr. Garibaldi: '''The main antagonist of the series, an evil ostrich who hates Bob Boogleface and attempts to rap better than him. He only has one fan, a crazy guy called Jake. The two live in a underground laboratory, plotting to murder Bob Boogleface. These plots always fail, obviously, as they are ludicrous and dumb. The reason he is so evil is because when he was three years old, Bob Boogleface stole his toothbrush. '''George Glooey: '''A super-buff movie star, who appears in action movies. He likes not wearing a shirt, and spends most of his time toning up his muscles, socializing with Bob and the gang, and auditioning for movies. He hates fat people, and has a grudge on Hobert Kilichowski (see below). He is married to Lauren Glooey, a supermarket clerk, and his only flaw is that he has irritable bowel syndrome, which doesn't deter the girls. In the 1980's, he was in the army for a short time. He has a son called Simon. '''Hobert Kilichowski: '''A fat Polish guy who lives next door to the Glooey family, who always gets into fights with George. Because of his extreme weight, he always wins the battles, because his layers of fat cushion his blows. He is unemployed, but has been a professional boxer before because of his advantage in fighting. '''Lauren Glooey: '''George Glooey's wife, who works at the Quibblobicus Wal-Mart. She is more popular with guys than even Lucinda Boxworth, and was the most popular bachelor in the world before she married George. When she works at Wal-Mart, she always mixes up her name-tags, making characters refer to her as other names. She is generally passive and happy, but she hates squirrels with a passion, which annoys the Squirrel Hoarder in her block. '''Mayor Bate: '''The mayor of the city, who is entirely unfit for his position, and shows it because of his thought derailment and perverted tendencies. Because of this, people refer to him under the title "Master" instead of "Mayor", which deeply annoys him, despite the name originally being coined by him during a political meeting. He is responsible for such Quibblobicus policies as the banning of selling and reading books in libraries and a historic event known as The Great Poultry Genocide. Most inhabitants of Quibblobicus frown upon him. '''Testy Cal: '''A walking, talking testicle created by Mr. Garibaldi, in one of his experiments. He is very dumb and sort of evil, traits that come from Mr. Garibaldi, as he was formerly his testicle. Unfortunately, Garibaldi lost him in an accident, so Testy had to start an independent life, on the run from surgeons. After a very long scavenger hunt, the doctors found the stray testicle, and attempted to refit him onto Mr. Garibaldi, but failed. Naturally, because of this, Garibaldi decided to put Testy Cal to good use, and used him as a test subject in his lab (hence the name, Testy Cal). Luckily, he escaped, and started a revolt against Mr. Garibaldi's cruel treatment, and won many supporters. He suffers from bipolar and post-traumatic stress disorder, and is not trusted by most people in Quibblobicus due to his manic-depressive episodes. He has though found a friend in Spud and Spamburger, a talking moldy burger that was one of Mr. Garibaldi's other test subjects. '''Spamburger: '''Mr. Garibaldi once decided to conduct an experiment to see if you could make a burger using spam. It worked, but tasted revolting. Garibaldi, however, thought it was the best food in the world, so he formed a relationship with it, but one day, when he was making out with it, he realized that there's no such thing as love when the thing you love is lifeless. This made him conduct an experiment to bring life to the burger, which worked successfully. The first moment of Spamburger's life was his and Mr. Garibaldi's wedding, and they have had four kids, who are half-ostrich, half-burger. Spamburger is funny, quirky and unique, and most people accept that he is a homosexual burger who has gone moldy and is teeming with maggots. Him and Testy Cal are best friends. Bob Boogleface.png|Bob Boogleface (credit to SpongeTechX) Spamburger 3.png|Spamburger (credit to SpongeTechX) Testy Cal.png|Testy Cal (credit to SpongeTechX) '''More TBA Episodes Note: Only the show's owner (JellyfishJam38) and selected others can make episodes without permission. Anyone can post their suggestions on this show's comments. Every contribution matters! List of The Bob Boogleface Show episodes Reception The show has positive reviews by critics, praising the creator's sense of humor, the portrayal and variety of the characters, its edginess, and the cultural references. On IMDB, the show has a 9.0 rating, and on Common Sense Media, it has a 4-star rating. Comparisons have been made to South Park and Jelly's previous show, WeirdWorld, the creator admitting that he was influenced by the former show. On FOX's countdown of the 100 Greatest Cartoons, this show achieved number 38. Content Ratings US: TV-MA UK: 12 (a few episodes) 15 (most episodes) 18 (two episodes) Australia: MA (season 1-present) Ireland: 15 (season 1 and 3) 18 (season 2, 4 and 5) Brazil: 16 (season 1-present) Canada: 14+ (some episodes) 18+ (some episodes) Netherlands: 12 (most episodes) 16 (a few episodes) Trivia TBA Category:Articles under construction Category:Rated TV-MA Category:Rated 14+ Category:Rated 18+ Category:Television series Category:Comedy series Category:Vision Category:Typewriter Productions